Zexal Episode Dialogue
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: I got bored and decided to copy (type into my ipod) Zexal dialogue. I take episode dialogue requests
1. Rules

You can request any episode for dialogue, **just please be very specific** on the episode(s), name of that episode(s), what part(s) you would like to see and the character(s) dialogue that you would like. You can **ONLY** request up to two characters and two episodes at a time for a request, **NO MORE THEN TWO.**

 **I DON'T DO SUB, DUB ONLY!**


	2. Darkness Dawns

**Here are my favorite parts from episode 89**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 89: Darkness Dawns

Astral: "The Numbers that are being used by the Barians are far more powerful than any monsters Yuma and I have faced before, especially when they evolve into Chaos Numbers. We will not continue winning out duels unless I find a way to become stronger, but how? *gasp* What is happening? The Numbers... it seems as if, they are trying to communicate with me."

Dark Mist: "Astral."

Astral: "Huh? You! Number 96!"

Dark Mist: "You are not powerful enough to defeat the Barians."

Astral: "I thought I'd finally seen the last of you."

Dark Mist: "Well luckily for you, you were wrong, you need my Astral as to when you know it. Release me from the confines of the key and in return I will lend you my help."

Astral: "You know I will not except your offer."

Dark Mist: "Do not dismiss me so quickly. I know that you are stumbling around hopelessly in the dark. You do not have the strength to continue on alone. You need me. Face the facts Astral. You may be light, but I am darkness. Light can only shine in the dark. Without me you will never be complete."

Duel against the Duel Giant

(Interactions between Yuma, Astral & Dark Mist)

Yuma: "He counters every single move we make."

Astral: "We are strong enough."

Dark Mist: "You will not win until you accept the one thing you lack, you need... my help."

Yuma: "What does this guy want Astral?" He's nothing but trouble!"

Dark Mist: "You have me all wrong. I am here to help. This opponent is testing Astral in order to see if he is worthy of keeping the Numbers."

Astral: "Worthy?"

Yuma: "That doesn't make any sense. Why would that guy care if Astral has the Numbers?"

Dark Mist: "Astral, you know I am right. You also know that you need my power to defeat him."

Yuma: "What dose he mean we need his power Astral?"

Dark Mist: "It is true, I have things that Astral lacks. Anger, envy, malice. You need them all to win."

Yuma: "We don't need any of that stuff and we never will!"

Dark Mist: "Or so you think. Take my advice and think it over carefully for you turn me down Astral. Just remember... this is not the Human World, I wonder what will happen to your friend Yuma if you lose?"

Yuma: "Astral, he's wrong! We can win this without anyone's help!

(Astral release Dark Mist)

Astral (thinking): 'This next turn will be our last. Unless we summon an Xyz Monster, the field spell's effect will raise our life points. But if we do bring out an Xyz Monster onto our field, strength his monster will gains will be devastating, both for myself and for Yuma.'

Dark Mist: "This is not the Human World, I wonder what will happen to your friend Yuma if you lose?"

Astral: "Yuma. All right, Number 96! I will free you!"

Yuma: "No Astral, you can't! Please don't do this!"

Astral: "Number 96, make sure you fulfill your end of our bargain!"

Yuma: Why Astral? Why are you teaming up with him?"

Dark Mist: "I promised that I would help you win this duel and I will. You must summon Dark Mist... quickly!"

Yuma: "No, I won't!"

Astral: "You must! It is the only way we can win!"

Dark Mist: "Now summon Dark Mist and I will seal our victory!"

Astral: "Do it!"

Dark Mist: "Now."

Yuma: "All right!"

Dark Mist to Astral: "Convinced yet? Surely you must see now that you do need my power... the power of darkness."

(The Numeron Code)

Yuma: "Hold up, where are we now?"

Astral: "The Door has put us onto the path of enlightenment Yuma. I finally understand what the Numbers have been trying to tell me. Of course, yes it all makes sense. Yuma I remember now! There is a card that contains the meaning of the entire universe. Within it can be found any answer you could possibly seek! Everything from the origins of time itself, to the ultimate destiny of all reality."

Yuma: "Wait, all that stuff's... in a card?"

Astral: "It is a very special card Yuma. The card is so powerful, that is can determine the fate of every world. This may be hard for you to understand and even harder for you to believe. It is the card the created our whole universe... The Numeron Code."

Yuma: "Where is it?"

Astral: "As we collect the remaining Numbers, we will learn the card's location. The Barians are desperately seeking this card, but I must obtain it first!

(Number 96's warning Astral)

Dark Mist: "Astral you kept your word and set me free. Thank you. And I promise you, there will come a day when you will need my dark powers once more. We will meet again."

(Astral thinking about what Dark Mist said)

Astral (thinking): 'Number 96 seemed certain that I would ask for his help again. Will you truly need his powers to carry out my mission? Am I destined to draw upon his darkness this in the future?'


	3. Sinister Shadows

**Here are my favorite parts of episode 97**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 97: Sinister Shadows 

Vector: "You and your friends are doomed! Doomed! Because of you! You're through Yuma! There's nothing left for you! No revenge, no victory, nothing."

Caswell: "I can't believe Ray was a Barian."

Flip: "I can't believe Yuma my knew it and kept it a secret from us."

Cathy: "But why would he do that?"

Tori: "I don't know but he must of had a good reason."

Yuma: "I place... I place one card faced down and end my turn."

Vector: "And now you'll suffer Sargasso's effect! You have more shocks store Yuma. Remember, every time you play, you pay."

Astral: "Vector clearly enjoys exploiting the vulnerabilities of human psychology, to advance his devious strategy."

Yuma: "Yeah, and it's all because of me."

Astral: "I was careless as well. I should of suspected something was not quite right the very moment you started playing those evil Barian cards.

Yuma: "Just say it Astral. Just say that if I told you about Ray being a Barian none of this would of happened. "

Astral: "Yuma..."

Vector: "At least that's honest You've been a very naughty boy, keeping secrets from your partner Astral."

Bronk: "Vector won't let up 'till he tears Yuma down." That rat.

Rio: "What else do you expect from a Barian?"

Vector: "You choose me over your partner. That makes you a traitor!"

Yuma: "You said that was to protect Astral!"

Vector: "Ahhh... Excuses excuses!

Yuma: "Be quiet!"

Astral (thinking): 'Yuma is fallen for Vector's mind games. Why will Yuma not listen to me anymore? *gasp* What is this... This profound uneasiness? It feels like a stain. A blot of darkness is growing... What is it? What is it?'

(Yuma & Astral attempt to do Zexal)

Yuma: "Hey Astral... you were right. I'm really sorry!"

Astral: Yuma. Together we can do this."

Yuma: "Yeah."

Astral: Victory is ours."

Yuma & Astral: "Go, Zexal Morphe!"

Vector: "It's Time. Astral! Do you really think you can become one with Yuma? After what he's done, how can you ever trust him? Your good friend Yuma, the one you had faith in... He lied to you. Look into the depths of your own heart Astral. You know, there is something there."

(Flash backs)

Yuma to Ray: "Yeah." (Ray laughs in response to Yuma)

Yuma: "Ray!" (Ray being taken away by a Vector clone)

Ray revealing himself to be Vector

Yuma losing most of his deck

(End of Flash Backs)

Yuma: "Astral?"

Astral: "Yes, there, is something."

Vector: "See it Astral, feel it. It is an indelible black mark... a mark against Yuma."

Voice: "Accept his betrayal."

Vector: "He put it there Astral. Yuma blackened your heart when he betrayed you. Now that tiny dark spot has grown into a gaping black hole of doubt... and anger."

Yuma: "Don't listen to him!"

Vector: "Your own heart was pure Astral, before Yuma tainted it with his lies. You're incredible of such a betrayal. That's why such a tiny dot of doubt was able to grow so immense, and so destructive. Now it's great, that it will consume you in it's incident darkness!"

Yuma: "You're wasting your time Vector, Astral knows he can trust me!"

Vector: "I think you're find, Astral trusts only the darkness now."

Yuma: "What?!"

Vector: "Your bond is no more!"

Yuma: "Astral!"

*Astral's screaming out as he changes*

Yuma: "No, Astral! What's happening?!"

Voice: "Embrace the darkness."

*Astral becomes evil*

Yuma: "Astral?"

Vector: "He's changed, hasn't he?"

Corrupted Astral: "Yuma... When two distant souls become one, the Power of Zexal is revealed."

Yuma: "Astral stop. Something's happened to you."

Corrupted Astral: "Correct! My eyes have been opened to the truth!"

Yuma: "Oh no! Nooooooo!"


	4. REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

Requests for episodes are open! Tell me what episode of Zexal you'd like, the name of that episode and the part(s) of that episode and I will try to post it as quick as possible


	5. A Sea of Troubles Part 1 & 2

**This was required by mt wattpad** **CloudKrystalNine.** **She wanted all the parts where Shark and Rio in it. The is dialogue from episodes 108 and 109. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 108: A Sea of Troubles Part 1  


*Rio has a vision*

Shark: "Rio what's wrong? You almost squeezed the lunch out of me."

Rio: "Sorry about that. It won't happen again." (Thinking) 'Why do I keep having that nightmare? Who is that guy?'

*In The Different Dimension Airship*

Shark: "Sounds like a big deal, is Kite gonna join us?"

*Yuma is talking with Shark*

Shark: "It's got to be Mizar."

Shark: "True."

*Shark interrupts Yuma and Astral's conversation*

Shark: "If you're smart you won't worry about who or what the Barians are.

*Yuma asks Shark a question*

Shark: "Because as soon as personal feelings are involved things always get messy. Remember what happened with your friend Ray?"

*Yuma asks another question*

Shark: "I want to make them pay for what they did to me and my sister. Nothing more nothing less."

*Astral asks a question*

Shark: "I duel for myself and only for myself, period."

Shark: "Rio, are you sure this is where the ruins are?"

Rio: "The coordinates say it is." This is definitely the place."

*Rio have a vision of Abyss Splash telling her to come*

Shark: "Hey, Rio! Rio, what's the matter?"

Rio: "Nothing."

*Abyss tells Rio to come*

Rio: "Who are you show... yourself now! Why are you calling? What do you want from me?"

Shark: "Wait... Who're you talking to?

*The Airship's light go out*

*Abyss tells Rio to come*

*The lights come back on*

Shark: "Something feels different now. Rio! Rio! Rio!"

*Yuma tells Shark to look at the monitor*

Shark: "Rio."

*Abyss tells Rio to come to him*

Shark: "Rio!"

*Rio falls into the ocean*

Shark: "Rio!"

*Shark jumps in after her*

Shark: "And these, footprints... Rio's here too.

*Yuma, Astral and Shark walk to the ruins*

Shark: "Whoa check it out."

*Yuma finds two Conquer's Coins*

Shark: "Come on, let's see."

*Yuma, Astral and Shark walk farther into the ruins*

Shark: "Rio has some kind of mysterious power. She can see things that you and I can't, just like before on the Airship. I wouldn't be surprised one bit if what she saw led her to this place."

*Abyss tells Shark to come*

Shark: "Rio's card. Hey... Yuma! What's happening?"

*Abyss tells Shark to come*

Shark: "Show yourself! I never liked playing hide and seek!"

*Abyss tells Shark to come"

Shark: "Rio?! Rio, you found one of the Numbers! What's wrong?"

Rio: "I have been waiting for you a very long time Reginald Kastle."

Shark: "Wait, you're not Rio."

Abyss/Rio: "No, my name is Abyss."

Shark: "So you're a Number Guardian, and you used Rio to bring us here, didn't you?"

Abyss/Rio: "You are here because it is your destiny to battle me. Now I command the one who is to carry on my power to awaken."

Shark: "I don't know what you're aiming for here... but I'll be glad to battle you! Now let Rio go!"

Abyss/Rio: "Of course I will... but only if you can defeat me."

Shark: "I'll defeat you! I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back! Duel Disk, locked! Duel Gazer, loaded.

Authentic reality vision link established

Rio & Shake: "Let's duel!"

Shark: "My turn, I draw! I summon Big Jaws! And once this big fella is on my field I can summon Shark Stickers from my hand! I overlay level 3 Big Jaws and Shark Stickers! Wth that's two monsters, I build the Overly Network! I Xyz summon Black Ray Lancer! With that, I place one card face down and end my turn."

Rio: "Then it's my move, I draw! I summon Gorgonic Golem! That lets me also summoned Gorgonic Gargoyle from my hand! I overly my level 3 Gorgonic Golem and Gargoyle! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summoned! Appear Gorgonic Guardian!"

Shark: "1600 attack points. Too bad my Black Ray Lancer has 2100 points! There's no way you can defeat me!"

Rio: "Well, we'll have to see about that. I activate Gorgonic Guardian's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can negate the special abilities of your Black Ray Lancer and take away all of it's attack points!"

Shark: "Black Ray Lancer! No!"

Rio: "That's now all. Whenever Gorgonic Guardian is on my field, monsters with zero attack points are destroyed!"

Shark: "That can't be."

Rio: "Gorgonic Guardian, attack him directly! I place one card face down and end my turn."

Abyss/ Rio: "You are not good enough to get her back, shall I remind you?"

Shark: "That light. What's, happening, to me?"

*Goes back to Past Life*

Shark: What the... what's going on? Where am I? This is insane! How did I, get into theses clothes?"

Rio: "Brother... we've been waiting for you. The time is finally here."

Shark: "Time... for what?"

Rio: "As you can see your subjects are happy to see their emperor."

Shark: "You mean, I'm... an emperor? (Thinking) 'No way I'm an emperor. None of this is real. Someone's pulling a trick on me.'

Vassal: "Your majesty, your majority! Sire, the enemy is attacking!"

Shark: "Enemy?!"

*Goes to the edge of his kingdom on horseback*

Shark: "This looks bad, really bad."

Soldier: "Something's in the water!"

*Gorgonic Guardian comes out of the water*

Shark: "It's Vector!"

Soldier: He's the Mad Warrior who's been attacking, pondering and pillaging are lands."

Shark: "What is Vector doing here?"

*Present Day*

Shark (Thinking): "It was Abyss. He's the one playing tricks on me. But why?' (Speaking out loud) "My turn, I draw!" (Thinking) 'If I summon my monster in attack mode, Gorgonic Guardian's special ability will just destroy it again.' (Speaking out loud) "I place my monster face down in defense mode! I end my turn." (Thinking) 'That Gorgonic Guardian has 1600 attack points. My face down Skull Kraken has 1600 defense points. Since my monster's in defense mode I won't take any damage next turn.'

Rio: "Get ready dear brother. It's my move! And I hope you don't think you're protected yourself from Gorgonic Guardian's attack. Because now I activate the spell card on my field! Gorgonic Chram! This card switches a face down monster face up."

Shark: "That means... Oh No! Skull Kraken!"

Rio: "I activate Gorgonic Guardian's special ability! Remember, by using one Overlay Unit your Kraken's rendered all but useless! Now I activate Gorgonic Guardian's additional special ability! So now your Kraken will be destroyed! But I'm not done. Next, I activate Xyz Unit! I equip this spell card on to Gorgonic Guardian, giving my Xyz monster an extra 200 attack points for every Rank it has. Gorgonic Guardian, attack!"

 **End of Episode 108**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 109: A Sea of Troubles Part 2

Yuma: "Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal."

Shark: "Rio, are you you sure this is where the ruins are?"

Rio: "This is definitely the place!"

*Abyss tells Rio to come*

Shark: "Whoa check it out."

*Shark runs up stairs looking for Rio*

Shark: "Rio?! Wait, you're not Rio."

Abyss/Rio: "No, my name is Abyss. You are here because it is your destiny to battle me."

Shark: "I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back!"

Rio: "Gorgonic Guardian, attack him directly!"

Abyss/Rio: "You are not good enough to get her back. Shall I remind you?"

Shark: "What's, happening, to me?

*Goes back to Part Life*

Shark: "What's going on? Where am I?"

Vassal: "Your majesty! Your majesty! The enemy is attacking!"

Shark: "It's, Vector!"

*Opening Theme Song*

Shark (Thinking): 'That last attack nearly wiped me out.'

*Goes back to Past Life*

Shark: "This can't be. I'm back here again."

Soldier 1: "Your Majesty, a new report from the battlefield."

Soldier 2: "Unfortunately it's not a good one, as it's become clear that our army is outmatched. Vector's Gorngons have overpowered our forces, and it's only a matter of time until his troops will be here to storm your castle."

Soldier 1: "Unless you do something to stop him, Vector and his Gorngons will destroy our land and imprison us all!"

Shark: "What do you expect me to do?"

Rio: "Brother. We're all depending on you to lead us."

Shark: "I can't."

Rio: "You have to. Your people are depending on you protect and defend them. It's your duty as their leader."

Shark: "Go protect and defend yourselves! Get this straight, I'm not there leader!"

Soldier 1: "Your, Majesty?"

Rio: "Brother, how can you say that? Of course you're our leader! You're the one who brought all the surrounding nations together! You're the one who's kept the peace for so many years!

Shark: "No way. You got the wrong guy."

Abyss: "Do it. This is a journey you must see to the end. If you can win a duel in your world, you can win a battle here. Unless you're too afraid to even try."

Shark: "I'm never afraid."

Soldier 1: "Your Highness?"

Rio: "Are you alright?"

Shark: "I'm no emperor. But I'm not a loser either! Send reinforcements and stop the invaders!"

*Present Day*

Shark (Thinking): 'More mind games. Why is Abyss doing this?'

Rio: "I end my turn."

Shark (Thinking): 'I gotta figure out a way to take out that Gorgonic Guardian before it takes me out! Wait. That card I found in the labyrinth. It can get me out of this, as long as I'm able to draw it now. My turn, I draw! I activate the chilling power of Freezing Point! So now your Gorgonic Guardian's attack points drop all the way down to 0! And since Gorgonic Guardian's special ability destroys all monsters with 0 attack points, your monster's own ability is taking itself out!"

*Back to Past Life*

Sharks: "Quick men, bring out your mirror shields!"

*Back to Present Day*

Shark: "How am I doing so far Abyss? Here comes a monster from the deep! Depth Shark! Now I attack with Tidal Tornado! I placed one card face down and end my turn."

Rio: "It's my turn. I draw!"

Shark: "First things first. My Shark's special ability activates! During your turn, this monster's attack points are doubled. There's no chance I'm gonna lose this duel!"

Rio: "I beg to differ brother.

Rio: "Activate the spell card Gorgonic Ritual! By banishing Gorgonic Guardian from my graveyard, I am then allowed to bring back two rock monsters from my graveyard in defense mode! Come back Gorgonic Golem and Gargoyle! Next I activate the spell card Gorgonic Pile! My monster's gain a level for every Gorgonic monster on my field. Since o have two Gorgonic monsters they gain 2 levels."

Shark: "I see where this is going."

Rio: "Now brother, let us revisit your memories

*Back to Part Life*

Soldier: Master Vector, our enemies are using their mirror shields to destroy the Gorgons one by one. They've launched a counterattack. At this rate our army will be...

Vector: "Silence you impudent fool! There is nothing that can stop me from defending these enemies! They may think they're winning, but they're will soon find that they never stood a chance! Appear before me now, my mighty menace!"

Shark: "Whoa! What's this?"

*Back to Present Day*

Rio: "Now brace yourself brother! I overlay level 5 Gorgonic Golem and Gorgonic Gargoyle! These two monsters I build the Overly Network! I Xyz summoned! Appear Number 73, Abyss Splash!"

Shark: "This must be the Number monster we're looking for!"

*Back to Past Life*

Astral: "It is possible that I am witnessing the legend as it happened?

Dumon: "Now I will fine the answers to me missing friends. Reginald Kastle is here as well. That Pendent!"

Rio: "With that might warrior by Vector's side, we cannot win. Our land will be doomed. Unless I do want needs to be done."

Soldier 1: You Majority!"

*Rio canes to the battle on horseback*

Shark: "Rio! Rio! No! RIO!"

*Back to Present Day*

Shark: "Rio." No Rio!"

Abyss: Reginald Kastle. I must know if you are the one I seek. And to do that I must unleash my full power. Witness the tire form of Abyss."

Shark: "You!"

Abyss: "Number 73: Abyss Splash's special ability activates! By using one Overly Unit, it's attack points are doubled."

Shark: "4800 attack points."

Abyss: "The end of the duel is at hand Reginald. Go, Abyss Splash. Attack Depth Shark. Final Fall."

Shark: "I activate, the trap Hide and Shark! Since I have less then 2000 life points, I can banish my shark to end the battle! I know it's a risky move. I have to give up half my life points so that I can banish my shark."

Abyss: "You barely managed to survive."

Shark: "But at least I did. Now Hide and Shark's other effect activities! My shark swims back onto my field, and it gets attack points equal to the amount of life points I lost."

Abyss: "So your shark lives to fight another fight. As do you Reginald Kastle. But know this, you will not emerge from this duel victorious."

*Back to Past Life*

Vector: "It would be a good idea for you to surrender now. If you doesn't, your sister's going for a nice long swim."

Shark: "What's Dumon doing here?"

Dumon (Past Life): "Why are you so surprised my friend? Didn't you know that I would come to your aid when you got into trouble?"

Shark: "I didn't know that you were, my friend."

Vector: "What are you waiting for? Fire!"

Dumon (Present Day): "This cannot be. Reginald and I were friends?"

Vector: "Make your choice! Do you want to save your sister or your people?!"

Shark: *Grunts*

Vector: "Make your choice! Do you want to save your sister or your people?!"

Rio: "Do not fret my brother, for I shall make the choice for you."

Shank: "Rio, you don't mean..."

Rio: "I do brother. I will offer up my own soul to Abyss."

Shark: "No. RIO!"

Astral: "Could that be the ruin's other Number? Can it be that Shark and Rio..."

Dumon (Present Day): "Are the Barians Nash and Marin?"

Shark: "So these are..."

*Past Life fade back to Present Day*

Shark: "My memories? Could it be, I wasn't able to save my sister?"

Abyss: "And history will repeat itself when you fail to save your sister once again. Your journey is over, as is Rio's. I no longer have need for her. Take a good long look at your sister Reginald Kastle, for this is the last time you will ever see her."

Yuma: "Rio!"

Shark: "Yuma!"

Yuma: "I'll save her! Rio! Don't worry, I got Rio covered Shark! You can beat this guy no problem!"

Shark: "But Yuma. Thank you Rio. I know exactly what to do with this card."

Abyss: Reginald Kastle, if you can dome now you will regain your memories and lead the world as it's rightful ruler."

Shark: "You be quite! The only thing I'm gonna rule is, this duel! My turn, I draw! I activate the equip spell Aqua Mirage from my hand! By equipping Aqua Mirage on Depth Shark, Depth Shark counts as tow monster's when I Xyz summon! I activate the spell Monster Reborn! And I'm being back Black Ray Lancer! Next, I activate the trap Full Armored Xyz! When I summon an Xyz monster, I can equip it with a monster on my field! I'm gonna equip it with Black Ray Lancer! Now I overlay level 5 Depth Shark with Aqua Mirage! With theses two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Number 94: Crystal Zero! Due to Full Armored Xyz's effect, I equip Black Ray Lancer onto Crystal Zero! Now Crystal Zero has 4300 attack points!"

Abyss: "I activate Abyss Splash's special ability. By using one Overlay Unit, it's attack points are doubled. So now it is more powerful then Crystal Zero."

Shark: "Not for long! I activate Crystal Zero's special ability, and by using one Overlay Unit, I take away half of your monster's attack points! But why stop at one? I use two Overlay Units. Go Crystal Eraser! Now Abyss Splash only has 1200 attack points! Go, Crystal Zero! Crush Abyss Splash with Crystal Javelin!"

Yuma: "Awesome win Shark!"

Shark: "Why? Why did you do this to me and Rio?"

Abyss: "I only follow led your orders Reginald. Your orders to awaken your memories."

Shark: "I have no orders. Wait, don't leave! This is my Number? I can't believe it."

Dumon: "Reginald and Rio Kastle."

Yuma: "Hey, what's happening?

Tori: My friends..."

Shark, Rio, Yuma and Astral are back on the Airship*

Tori: "Yuma!"

Yuma: "Tori."

Tori: "Yuma, you're back!

Yuma: "Of course. But I wasn't sure we'd make it."

Shark: "Rio."

Tori: "Neither was I. I was so worried."

Shark: "No, Rio! Rio."

Don Thousand: "Vector. The last two Number are now in Astral's hands."

Vector: "Astral?"

Don Thousand: Do not worry. We will get them back. You can count on it."

Vector: "How do you know?" What do you know?"

Don Thousand: "Everything. Including everything about you. Just as you knew that legend of the underground palace, I knew that you used to be human."

Vector: "What?!"

Don Thousand: "And it was your actions as a human that brought you to Barian World. You do remember what you did to Nash and Marin, correct? Now Vector, find Number 96. I have plans for him."

* * *

 **I hoped you like it** **CloudKrystalNine.** **It took me a while to do this. Comment if you liked this chapter or if you have a request. Later! ^^**


	6. Forever Zexal

**Another wonderful request from my wattpad** **CloudKrystalNine,** **this one was for the every last episode of Zexal. All characters are included. Starts after Yuma wins his duel with Astral. Enjoy.**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 146: Forever Zexal  


Yuma: "Astral."

Astral: "Nicely done Yuma."

Yuma: "Thanks pal."

*The Numeron Code appears*

Yuma: "It's the Numeron Code."

Everyone present for the duel: *Gasps*

Astral: "It is time for us to part Yuma."

Yuma: "I know."

Astral: "Thank you."

Yuma: "Don't worry, I won't cry."

Astral: "I have always enjoyed seeing you smile. I will remember it, always. Good bye."

*Astral floats up to the Numeron Code*

Yuma: "Astral! No matter how many times I fall, no matter how many times I get a laughed at, I promise to keep typing to Hight Five The Sky, 'cause when you're Feeling the Flow, there's no going back!"

Tori: "Astral, we'll miss you."

Yuma: "Thanks Astral. Thanks for everything. We're friends forever!"

Astral: "Likewise Yuma. Friends until the end of time!"

Yuma: "Bye Astral!"

Astral: 'My final observation... Even galaxies apart, friendship is forever.'

Yuma: "I'm gonna beat you this time Bronk! It'd help if you slowed down a bit though."

Bronk: "Here's some advice... try lightenin' your load.

Yuma: *swallows a rice ball* "All right Bronk, here I come! And remember, loser has to do whatever the others one says! Bronk's... so... fast. Can't believe that I lost!" *Yuma falls on his face*

Rio: "Well believe it Yuma or should I say Rainbow Kuriboh?"

Yuma: "Rainbow Kuriboh?! What are you talking about Rio?!"

Rio: "Bronk won your race and he's letting me decide your fate and I say you have to dress as Rainbow Kuriboh for a week."

Yuma: "You know you'd think since me pal Astral used the Numeron Code to turn you and the other Emperors human again you'd go easier on me."

Rio: "Would you rather dress as Gagaga Girl?!"

Yuma: "Uh, never mind."

Shark: "He's the best dweeb, a friend could ask for.

Kazuma: "Mira, I hope Astral knows how thankful we are."

Mira: "Of course he does Kazuma."

Kazuma: "What he did... bringing us back home, and all of Yuma's friends... he is truly remarkable."

Kite: "Orbital, power up your processors and set your servos on high. You and your family have some date to digest."

Orbital 7: "Yes sir!"

Little robot children: "Yes sir!"

Orbital 7: "Gigakids get your gears going."

Heart: "I'll work with Byron sir."

Kite: "All right then, let's dissect some dimensions."

Yuma: "Yup, things are back to normal. Studying hard, watching what I eat, sharing with my sis, helping out, beating Bronk, High Fiving the Sky. Everything's just like it was, except one thing... Astral."

Tori: *sighs*

*The Emperor's Key glows*

Yuma: "My key, what's it trying to tell me?"

Shark: "Yuma!"

Yuma: "What are you all doing here? Since when did you all become besties?"

Shark: "Sorry to interrupt your little date, but we got trouble."

Kite: "There's something out there that wants your buddy's home to go bye bye."

Yuma: "Astral's, in trouble?"

*Thunder crashes in the Astral World*

Eliphas: "An evil is gathering, strengthens it's forces. It is a power unlike anything I have ever witnessed before."

Anna: "I fear a dangerous new battle lies before us."

Eliphas: "Will you fight?"

Astral: "Yes, but not alone."

*Earth, with Take a Chance playing in the background*

Tori: "We're really doing this? We're going to Astral World?"

Shark: Yeah Astral totally needs our help."

Rio: "He helped all of us, and now we can return the favor."

Kite: "Your boosters better not fail or I'm trading you in."

Orbital 7: "Aye-aye Master Kite!

Quinton: "I hope you brought your "A" game Quattro.

Quattro: "Like I have anything but an "A" game. Get real."

Try: "Dad do you think the four of us have what it'll take to win?"

Vectrix: "You boys have not even begun to tap into your true power."

Dumon: "The battle ahead may be the toughest ever. We must expect the unexpected."

Mizar: "You have a Galaxy Eyes master on your side. How can we lose?"

Alito: "I'm ready to go the distance, and KO the competition!"

Girag: "Yeah I'm lookin' forward to havin' a really good brawl!"

Yuma: "We can do this!"

Vector: "Um, you sure? There's no way you can get this job done without me."

Yuma: "Vector?"

Rio: "You're not planning to doubled triple or quadruple cross are you?"

Vector: "Don't worry, just trust in the Ray Way and we'll be fine."

Yuma: "Yeah as long as you don't mind guard dogs and rose bushes."

Astral: "I do not know what the future holds, but if the past is the guide to tomorrow, I do not fear the unknown, for the friendships I have forged have shown me that High Fiving the Sky, can overcome any obstacles that get in one's way."

*Take a chance forget yesterday take a chance with me*

Tori: "Yuma?"

Yuma: "Huh!"

Tori: "I just wanted to you to know, that I'm gagaga over you!"

*Yuma's face becomes bright red*

Tori: "You ready to help Astral?"

Yuma: "Yeah!"

Astral: "I am read to Hight Five the Sky!"

Yuma: "You don't have to feel scared or alone Astral!

All: " 'Cause we're Feelin' the..."

Yuma: "FLOW!"

*Take a chance I'll take a chance on today*

* * *

 **Please review or request if you liked this chapter, or request if you would like to see a different episode and character(s). Later! ^^**


	7. Vector The Victor!

**I got bored and decided to copy episode 133. Vector telling the truth (for once) XD**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 133: Vector The Victor!  


Girag: "Don Thousand and Vector tricked us both... Messed up, both our memories. It's their fault! Don Thousand and Vector... you'll pay!

Vector: *laughs*

Yuma & Girag: "Huh?"

Vector: "Girag, Yuma! I've come for you!"

Girag: "Uh!"

Yuma: "Ah!"

Girag pushes Yuma out of the way

Yuma: "Ah!"

Girag gets hit

Yuma: "Girag!"

Vector: "You brainless oaf! You brutish buffoon! If you haven't gotten my way I could've captured Yuma's powers! That is, if he had any."

Yuma: "Girag, what made you save me?"

Girag: "My best friend ricked his life for you. I thought I should do the same. Now it's up to you Yuma. You go get 'em."

Yuma: "Girag."

Ponta: "Master! I always knew that you would do the right thing in the end!"

Girag: "Ponta."

Vector: "Oh enough already!"

Yuma: "Girag!"

Tori: "Ponta!"

Yuma: "No they're gone... why you... Vector!"

Vector: "Girag and Alito are no more Yuma. And I have their powers. But they won't be lonely. They'll be with Dumon and Marin!"

Yuma: "No way?! Your lying!"

Vector: "Oh I'm telling the truth. Which is quite rare for me I know."

Tori: "How horrible."

Yuma: "Vector!"

Vector: "Next I'll crush you, Astral and the rest of the emperors, and then the Numeron Code with be mine! Huh?"

Nash: "Vector..."

Vector: "You're lucky I've got a nasty little Nash that no ointment can cure, but I'll be back to vaporize you both!"

Yuma: "Vector!"

* * *

 **Please review if you liked this chapter, or if you have a request for an episode. Later! ^^**


	8. A Word of Chaos Part 2

**I did this just because I could and because I wanted to see the difference between the Japanese and English versions. Here is Zexal Episode 111 English Dub**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 111: A World of Chaos Part 2

(Astral's Death)

Yuma: "Astral! A-Astral?"

Astral: "Yuma, I'm glad you are safe."

Yuma: "You totally got rid of Number 96, but we were supposed to be him together!"

Astral: "I could not take the chance and with your safety."

Yuma: "What! We're a team!"

Astral: "Yes we are, and friends, and I will always treasure our friendship. You have shown me again and again it's real meaning, and how precious abound it truly is. Now I must, go my friend."

Yuma: "Huh?"

Astral: "Take care of the Numbers."

Yuma: "No, no! Astral you can't go. We need each other to much, I need you Astral. Don't go! Wait! Astral, Astral! Don't leave me! Astral!"

Astral: "Goodbye, My Friend."

Yuma: "Astral! Astral."

(Back in Heartland City)

Yuma: "We're... home... Hey Astral, where are you?! Astral!"

Tori's crying, Shark's looking down with his eyes closed, Kite's looking at the setting sun, and Yuma's feeling for The Emperor's Key and cry's when he realizes it's not there.

Yuma: "He's gone... HE'S GONE!"

* * *

 **Please review if you liked this chapter or if you have a request**


	9. Bounds Entursted to a Friend

**This is the ONLY Japanese episode that I did and the ONLY one that I'm posting. I did this one to see the difference between the Japanese and English Versions. Here's Zexal Episode 111 English Sub**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 111: Time of the End... Bounds Entrusted to a Friend

(Astral's Death)

Yuma: "Astral! Hey, Astral! Astral..."

Astral: "Yuma... So you're safe..."

Yuma: "You idiot! You're too reckless! Why'd you undo Zexal?!"

Astral: "I didn't want to drag you into this."

Yuma: "Why not? We're friends!"

Astral: "Friends, huh? Yes... I did it because you're an irreplaceable friend. I've been so many things by you over and over. To cherish your friends. Having the heart to believe in your friends. We part ways here, Yuma."

Yuma: "Huh?"

Astral: "I entrust the Numbers to you."

Yuma: "Wh-why?! What do you mean?! Stop joking around...! Why are we parting ways?! I don't want to! I can't part with you! Wait...! Astral! Astral! Don't go anywhere! Hey! Astral!"

Astral: "Thank You."

Yuma: "Astral! Astral!"

(Back in Heartland City)

Yuma: "W-We're back where we started... Th-That's right! Astral! Astral! Kotori (Tori)..."

Kotori (Tori's) crying, Shark's looking down with his eyes closed, Kite's looking at the setting sun, and Yuma's feeling for The Emperor's Key and cry's when he realizes it's not there.

Yuma: "Astral... ASTRAL!"

* * *

 **Please review if you liked this chapter or if you have a request for an episode. Later!**


	10. Hunting Down The Hunter Part 2

**This episode was requested by Luke_xx12 of wattpad. She wanted the part where Zexal 1 appears for the very first time**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Episode 24: Hunting Down The Hunter Part 2

Astral (Thinking): 'I am almost out of Life Points, and out of time. Farewell Yuma. I am glad to have known you.' (Saying out loud) "What is happening to me?"

Yuma: "Something must be goin' on inside the key! Listen Astral! I'm here to help! Astral! You there Astral? Gimme a sign."

*Yuma's taken to the Door*

Yuma: "Here, again?"

The Door: "It has come. The time for you to decide! Enter the door and gain the new power that is your destiny!"

*The Door Opens*

The Door: "But remember, the power will only be granted if you sacrifice that which you hold most dear. Are you ready for the challenge?"

Yuma: "Astral!"

Astral (Thinking): 'Yuma?! Yuma is that you?'

Yuma: "That's right. I sensed that you might need help. You're dueling against Kite aren't you?"

Astral (Thinking): Yes Yuma. But I fear it is too late for help. My Life Points are running out.'

Yuma: "No! Just hang on! I'm coming to help you, Astral!"

Astral (Thinking) 'Stay there Yuma!'

Yuma: "Huh!?"

Astral (Thinking): 'This world is very difficult for yours. I am not sure it is safe for you here. In any case, this fight is mine alone!'

Yuma: "That's not true. You can't go it alone. Astral, listen! Don't you see? We both need each other! It's Zexal!

Astral (Thinking): 'Huh?!'

Yuma: "Zexal is the power I need. Once I get that power I can help you."

Astral (Thinking): 'What do you know about Zexal?'

Yuma: "Nothing really. Just what the Door told me."

Astral (Thinking): 'Zexal is a miraculous power that will save my world.'

Yuma: "I will get that power, I promise! I'll do whatever it takes to save you because we're a team! Together we're gonna High-Five the Sky!"

Astral: "It is my turn! I will now build the Overlay Network with my friend Yuma! Two mighty forces will fuse into one revealing the power of Zexal! Now Yuma!"

Yuma: "Let's Feel The Flow!"

Astral: "Zexal Morph!"

Kite: "What's going on? What is that?"

Zexal 1 (Yuma): "What the huh?! What's with the getup?!"

Astral: "When two distant souls become one, the power of the is Zexal is revealed!"

Kite: "Wait a minute, that's Yuma! Somehow he got jumbled up with the other one! But, even combined you only have 400 Life Points!"

Zexal 1 (Yuma): "Are you sure it's that few?!"

Astral: "We can win this Yuma."

Yuma: "Huh?"

Astral: "It all depends on this next card. You must tap into your heart during this draw, believe in your cards. It is the only way you can pick the one we need right now. Focus Yuma."

Zexal 1 (Yuma): Alright! Ready Astral?! By the power of Zexal, give me the wisdom and skill to draw the perfect card and defeat my opponent! Go Shining Draw! Appear, Zexal Weapon Unicorn Spear! And now that Utopia Ray's equipped with Unicorn Spear, we're gonna gallop to victory!"

* * *

 **Please review or request if you liked this episode. Later!**


End file.
